il suffit de rien pour faire un monde
by thecastspeller666
Summary: lorsque le vaisseau dans lequel bulma est partit en mission d'exploration se fait attaquer, une serie d'incidents conduisent alors a la projeter dans un univers parallèle ou elle rencontre un certain prince saiyan...
1. Default Chapter

Il suffit de rien pour faire un monde  
  
Prologue  
  
Quand quelque chose se produit bon ou mauvais on a coutumes d'accuser le destin Bon ok ça me botte mais une questions me vient cependant a l'esprit : si le destin régit notre vie, qui dirige le destin ? Nonobstant toute croyance religieuse il y a dans la grande majorité des cas quelqu'un a l'origine du monde. Quelqu'un qui nous regarde évoluer, et quelque soit sont degré d'implication dans nos vies, la forme qu'il revêt, son nombre, la teneur et l'ampleur de son rôle, il est là. Généralement on appelle cette entité Dieu. On peut alors s'interroger sur la manière dont ils nous perçoivent. Sommes nous des êtres à part entière ou de simples pions ? Des pions sur un échiquier, étrange quoique non négligeable idée. Un pion c'est si facile a manier : on le pousse le recule, en avant, en arrière, on le sacrifie ...pourquoi faire montre de pitié ou de culpabilité un pion reste un pion , simple unité négligeable au sein de ses semblables. Alors les dieux du haut de leurs estrades, regardent, observent, agissent. Ils regardent cet immense échiquier qu'est la Terre. Ils nous regardent et nous tels des pions nous avançons, reculons, interagissons au grès de leurs fantaisies. Si peu de choses pris séparément et pourtant formant un tout conséquent. Mais finalement est ce que mon oratoire à quelque lieu d'être ? Tout cela a- t-il une réelle importance ? Je veux dire, peu importe la véracité ou le manque de véracité de mes faits, on vit. N'est ce pas la seule chose importante en soi ? Les choses arrivent....  
  
Observons maintenant le destin de 2 êtres aussi apparemment opposés que le jour et la nuit, le yin et le yang. LUI : guerrier dans l'âme, forgé dans le sang, la sueur, l'effort physique et le dépassement de soi. « Ne connaît aucune limite et il n'y en aura aucune « est son credo. Il ne vit que par et pour le combat, la victoire. Mis a part son honneur de guerrier il ne connaît rien d'autre, il ne croit en rien d'autre. ELLE : soldat, génie, amie mais femme avant tout a su concilier sentiment et raison, intelligence et force, une main de fer dans un gant de velours.  
  
A priori rien ne prédestinait à leur rencontre, et pourtant peut importe les raisons, c'est ce qui arriva. Quelquefois il suffit d'un simple grain de sable dans la machine du destin pour que l'impensable se produise. 


	2. préparation et réflexion prédépart

Chapitre 1  
  
Quand ma vie a-t-elle pris 1 tour si drastique ? Quel Dieu trouva spirituel de la chambouler a sa convenance ? C'est étrange tout de même, les choses allaient plutôt bien avant...puis il y eut ce jour, ce jour ou ma vie bascula. Bien sure j'étais à 100 lieu de l'ignorer a cette époque...comment imaginer...si peu...et pourtant tellement.  
  
J'étais si excitée, je me rappelle parfaitement. On l'avait fait ! On avait reussi a la trouver, enfin ! Et par hasard en plus mais le principal était qu'on y était parvenu. Imaginez ! une planète, une planète possédant une forte probabilité d'abriter des créatures pensante, et si Dieu était avec nous, des créatures pensante et pacifiques...  
  
Je faisais partie du corps d'armée de Terre depuis mes 16 ans. 10 ans à vivre avec des mecs et a supporter leur blagues vaseuses. Honnêtement c'est vrai qu'au début ce ne fut pas exactement très facile , mais à la longue on s'y fait . J'ai finis par m'adapter, par « rentrer dans le rang « comme ils disent et je ne reagissais désormais que si c'était particulièrement vicieux. La plupart des personnes avec qui j'ai fait mon service m'aiment plutôt bien, enfin je pense qu'ils m'estiment . Cet experience m'a beaucoup apporté .d'une ado sans expérience je devins un officier accompli et un ingenieur plus que capable. Mes compagnons d'armes ont grandis avec moi c'est triste qu'ils ne fassent pas cette mission avec moi...  
  
La jeune femme assise à son bureau laissa échapper un soupir, puis reposant son stylo entrepris de se lever afin de faire ses valises.  
  
Plus tard le même jour  
  
'OK tout est prêt et déjà monté dans le vaisseau je me suis personnellement occupé de charger mes inventions, donc il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème' elle esquissa un large sourire à la pensée de son plus récent projet emballé avec soin et prêt au départ. Elle empoigna son sac de survis, l'enferma dans une capsule qu'elle glissa ensuite dans la poche arrière de son jean, et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les derniers préparatifs .sur le point de sortir elle releva soudain la tête d'un mouvement vif faisant virevolter ses longues boucles azures et ses yeux de la même couleur scintillèrent 'Aha , ne serait pas mes p'tit gas que j'entend là bas ? ils sont sans doute venus me dire au revoir...' soupirant une dernière fois , elle pris une profonde respiration et affichant un sourire « pub dentifrice » elle se prépara a affronter l'extèrieur. 


	3. dans l'espace

> Chapitre 3 : dans l'espace  
  
Wow la soirée fut très agréable, j'ai vraiment passée un bon moment. Je me trouve maintenant dans le cockpit, attendant de décoller. « Compte a rebours » 10-9...'seigneur comment mon cœur peut-il battre à cette vitesse ? ça ne devrait pas être possible...' 8-7... 'Pourtant je respire toujours ...' 5-4-3... 'Donc je pense que je suis encore vivante...' 2...' Ok là je peux encore changer d'avis ?....' « ALLUMAGE » 'Euh je crois pas'  
  
Je fus soudainement plaquée contre mon siège, la gravité étant conséquente sans être insupportable.  
  
'Et c'est parti ' songeai-je  
  
Je suis maintenant dans l'espace, a bord de mon vaisseau qui m'amène vers une planète abritant peut-être nos premiers alliés interplanétaires. C'est étrange cette sensation que je ressens : un mélange d'excitation, d'énervement et d'appréhension. C'est compréhensible après tout. En effet qui peut se targuer d'avoir déjà fait cela. Je suis la 1ère... woah !! le seul lien entre la Terre et la planète vers laquelle je vogue... oh la la je me fiche la trouille toute seule. Relevant la tête je plongeais mon regard dans la noirceur abyssale m'entourant. Autour de moi les lumières du cockpit projette leurs reflets dans le vide intersidéral alentour donnant à l'ensemble un tableau apocalyptique. M'arrachant de mes pensées, je me levais de mon fauteuil, successivement réussissant a faire craquer mes articulations et à m'arracher une grimace d'inconfort. 'Bon trêve de baliverne j'ai sérieusement besoin de me dégourdir les muscles, donc direction la salle de sport'  
  
'PFIUH !!! Je ne me rappelais pas que 9 g ressemblais à ça ! te te te tu te disperses ma fille, concentre toi. Bon c'est vrai qu'avec les récents événements l'entraînement est quelques peut (complètement) passé aux oubliettes, il me faut donc ré- assouplir et re -tonifier tout cela. Donc aujourd'hui je pratiquerai juste quelques katas afin de m'assouplir , suivi d'une bonne séance de musculation' Me mettant en position je commençai à effectuer mes Katas. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes la sueur me dégoulinait du visage et je sentais les G me pousser vers le sol, mes genoux luttant pour conserver leur équilibre. 'Vraiment effective cette machine à gravité' 3 ans auparavant j'essayais de trouver un moyen de m'améliorer physiquement et me vint cette idée. C a me prit bien un an pour la construire et depuis je m'entraîne aussi souvent que possible. 'J'ai 6 bon mois à tuer et rien de majeur à faire donc je pense que j'arriverai probablement à franchir les 10 G peut-être même 12 ou 13 qui sait.' Abandonnant mes pensées je tachai de me recentrer sur l'exercice en cours .


	4. rude réveil et sale caractère

_A/N : bon alors ça y est mon troisième chapitre est prêt ._

_J'espère que ce chapitre aura plus de succès que le précédent (à mon avis ce sera pas trop dure vu que je n'ai eu qu'une seule review, pendant que j'y suis merci à la personne qui s'est donné la peine de me la laisser, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir)_

_Bon alors bouclez votre ceinture et en route pour ma fic !!!!_

IL SUFFIT DE RIEN POUR FAIRE UN MONDE

CHAPITRE 4 : RUDE REVEIL ET SALE CARACTERE

Quelque part dans l'espace

ALERTE- ALERTE VAISSEAU INCONNU EN APPROCHE ! ALERTE – ALERTE !

BAM ! « Uh quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que je fais allongée au bas de mon lit moi ? « 'Toujours les bonnes questions hein ? Tu crois pas que tu devrais plutôt te demander pourquoi tu as été réveillée et par quoi ?'

Encore toute ensommeillée, elle mis quelque seconde à remarquer l'alarme. Soudain plus du tout endormis elle se rua (enfin se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le pu compte tenu de la gravité) vers la salle de contrôle.

Branchant les caméras extérieures elle fut confrontée à un immense vaisseau spatial se dirigeant droit sur elle.

'Oh mon dieu j'espère que ses propriétaires sont pacifiques, d'autant que je n'ai pas d'armes. '

Poussant un bouton elle obtint ainsi le son et par ma même le message suivant "hyt mem nkt ! ""Hyt mem nkt!"

'Oh la poisse c'est que je comprend rien moi !! Bien sure tu t'imaginais tout de même pas que tous les habitants de l'univers parleraient ta langue !!!' s'éclaircissant la voix elle tenta tout de même de communiquer avec eux « je suis une exploratrice pacifique »

"rtfah laiebrvsk it memen bdutvdhz, , snporb tpmdn'hr!"

"hyt mem nkt ! sh leoprtb cmazuerhbt OSEH!" lui répondit le vaisseau

'Ok ben on n'a pas fini !!!!!'

Soudain le vaisseau étranger se mit à émettre d'étranges bruits et tout à coups ce qui ressemblait à des canons lasers apparut à chacun de ses cotés.

« Oh merde !!!!! » agrippant les commandes elle se mit en devoir de stopper son vaisseau et d'activer le bouclier de protection. Sitôt fait elle senti une secousse assez importante qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE BOUCLIER ENDOMMAGE A 15 % ALERTE ALERTE !!!!

'Ca ne va jamais suffire ! Il faut que je trouve autre chose, pense ma fille pense et vite si possible !!'

ALERTE ALERTE BOUCLIER ENDOMMAGE A 30% !!

'rien à faire je trouve rien !!!! quand je pense à tous ces enfoirés de bureaucrates : « pourquoi faire des armes ? c'est une simple mission d'exploration » mission d'exploration mes fesses ils voulaient surtout économiser leur fric !!!!'

BOUM ! ALERTE ALERTE BOUCLIER ENDOMMAGE A 55%

Essayant de regagner son équilibre elle eu soudain une illumination. 'c'est ça !! oui ça peut marcher ! ou est ma capsule contenant mon bouclier d'invisibilité ? ' cherchant frénétiquement dans sa boite à capsule : « Mais ou est –elle bon sang ? » puis tombant sur la numéro 72 et la numéro 27 'je crois que c'est une de ces deux là !!!' oui c'est la 72 !'

BOUM ! ALERTE ALERTE SITUATION CRITIQUE bouclier endommagé à 75%

Attrapant la capsule elle l'a lança au sol pour ensuite la rejoindre , poussée très violemment au sol par une plus grosse explosion

« Oh merde !!! » secouant la tête et désorientée par le choc elle se traîna plus qu'elle ne marcha vers la machine, avant de pousser aveuglément sur un gros bouton bleu.

« Quoi bleu ?!!!! »

.... « Non non non !!!!!!!! »

La machine se mit alors à briller et à émettre des bips de plus en plus rapprochés et bruyant, tandis qu'en voix off l'ordinateur annonçait une baisse des boucliers à 95%.

Clouée au sol par la peur la jeune femme ne pu que regarder l'ennemi lancer son attaque fatale.

Autour d'elle le vaisseau se mit à trembler tandis que les bips devenaient assourdissant.

Complètement paniquée ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut un immense souffle de chaleur la traverser de part en part. Puis elle ne connu plus que les ténèbres.

Planète végéta : palais royal

Prince Végéta fulminait littéralement !

Une aura incandescente, vestige de l'explosion qui venait de secouer le palais, et plus particulièrement le laboratoire, flottait autour de lui ; et l'on pouvait distinctement apercevoir des flammes d'énergie crépiter et éclater autour de sa forme tremblante tendue à se rompre par la rage.

De gros nuages noirs et acres de fumée emplissait à présent le corridor attenant à la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, et seul l'exceptionnel éclat de son aura permettait de le distinguer au milieu de la noirceur ambiante et du chaos général.

Si un spectateur s'était trouvé sur les lieux, il aurait pu voir émerger peu à peu, une tête se terminant par une masse de cheveux noire, de la forme d'une flamme, avant que de découvrir le reste de sa silhouette. Il aurait ainsi pu voir qu'il portait une tenue de combat en élasthanne noire, des épaulettes de protection dorées aux épaules, et un protège poitrine banc sur lequel l'insigne royal saiyan se détachait en rouge sang. Enfin une cape rouge, des bottes blanches lisérés de dorées et une paire de gants blancs complétaient la description ; Oh j'allais oublier : si le visiteur s'était montré plus attentif il aurait pu déceler un détail situant notre prince définitivement hors de la définition de la terminologie terrienne classique (cherchez un peu je suis sure que la grande majorité a déjà trouvé)

(Un indice ? petit, bleu ciel et rose saumon – euh non ça c'est le banco- ok d'accord c'est pas drôle donc j'arrête) marron, long et velu ; eh oui une magnifique queue simiesque qui a cet instant précis brassait l'air avec agitation.

Un proverbe saiyan déclare « si tu veux savoir de quel humeur est un saiyan regarde d'abord sa queue » eh croyez moi ou non mais à cet instant précis ben c'était pas la joie.

Enfin si l'observateur s'était encore approché, il aurait pu entendre une succession de jurons s'échapper de sa royale personne « abrutis, baka, incapable, tas de bon à rien, fainéant, ....)

Et pour l'infortuné s'étant approché jusqu'à discerner des yeux noirs perçant, un nez aristocratique et des lèvres minces et présentement plissé en un rictus de dégoût et de colère, et bien il n'aurait plus rien a raconter car il serait devenu une victime supplémentaire du tempérament explosif de cet étrange individu.

Soudain quelqu'un se matérialisa devant le prince

« Yo végéta-man !!!! « Mais l'intéressé se contenta de pousser l'apparition hors de son chemin

« Hors de ma vue 3ème classe ! » Ordonna t-il en levant dédaigneusement le nez en l'air.

« Houlà ben j'en connais un qui s'est levé du mauvais coté du lit aujourd'hui ou peut-être... ça y est !! Tu t'es enfin trouvé une petite copine et tu as passé la nuit à lui compter fleurette, est-ce ...

« Ça va pas la tête !!!!! »

« Oh je vois elle ne voulait pas de toi »

« Commence ose-tu seulement envisager cet hypothèse ! Je suis le prince des saiyans, aucune femme ne refuserait mes attentions ! »

« Sure Veg sure... mais alors pourquoi est–tu plus en boule que d'habitude ? »

« Je ne ... comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? » sa voix s'était faite brusquement douce et feutrée.

Oh oh pensa Carot mauvais signe ; puis tentant de calmer le jeu :

« Pardon Vegeta »

« Mouais « -esquissant une moue plus que dubitative-« passons pour cette fois »

'Ouf' pensa un pauvre Carot.

Un gargouillement sonore d'estomac, celui d'un soldat de troisième classe pour être plus précis, celui de Carot pour l'être complètement, résonna dans le couloir (comme quoi la peur ne coupe pas l'appétit à tout le monde, enfin en tous cas pas à notre Gokou -oups Carot - national) « oups on mange bientôt ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Soupir excédé et yeux au ciel furent sa seule réponse

« Allez j'ai vraiiiiiiiiiment faim !!!! »

« Sincèrement tu es désespérant ! Aucune maîtrise de ton propre corps ! Tu te laisses guider par ton estomac. .Je suis sure que si un repas tombait du ciel durant un combat, tu laisserais tout tomber pour t'empiffrer. Y a-t-il seulement un moment ou tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Ben quand je dors quoiqu'il m'arrive de me lever la nuit pour manger, mais Chi déteste ça parce que je laisse des miettes partout, mais c'est pas ma faute je mange dans le noir pour réveiller personne et..... « ASSEZ !!!!!! »

« ...... »

« Exactement ce que je disais, aucun contrôle ni dans tes actes ni dans tes émotions. Un vrai guerrier saiyen n'agit pas comme cela ! Un guerrier saiyen est dure sans émotion, inébranlable, en totale maîtrise de son corps et sa tête, pour lui tout est secondaire au combat et en aucun cas son estomac....- GRRRRR- un silence complet s'abatis sur les 2 protagonistes ; le rouge au joue et le front en feux le prince baissa lentement les yeux sur l'origine du bruit et fixa son estomac d'un air plein de reproche comme pour lui reprocher sa trahison. Puis il releva finalement la tête pour trouver un Carot au bord de l'asphyxie à force de se retenir de rire

Serrant les poings il évalua ses options : tuer Carot et aller manger ou allez manger et tuer Carot ensuite ? Il opta finalement pour la seconde car contrairement à son estomac Carot pouvait attendre.

« Allons manger et tu ferais mieux de prendre des forces, tu en auras besoin pour te traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi !! » et de hocher la tête, satisfait de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, avant de se diriger sans plus attendre vers la salle à manger.

Le repas terminé, les 2 jeunes gens prirent le chemin de l'une des nombreuses salles d'entraînement, Vegeta traînant un Carot plus que réticent a l'idée de servir de punching-ball.

« S'il te plait végéta je promet de ne plus le refaire, allez laisses moi «

« Certainement pas j'ai trop besoin de m'entraîner ! »

« au moins essaye de ne pas y aller trop fort , si je rentre encore une fois en ressemblant à une momie Chi va m'arracher les yeux et me priver de ...

« De quoi ? De sexe ? »

« Oh non pire que ça ! Puis se penchant d'un air conspirateur vers Vegeta, il lui murmura dans l'oreille « de dessert ! » de surprise ce dernier manqua s'étaler.

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Puis reniflant dédaigneusement « finalement ça ne m'étonnes pas venant de toi ; non seulement tu te conduis en enfant mais tu laisses ta matrone te traiter comme tel ! »

« Oh Veg ça s'est pas très sympa ! Si t'avais quelqu'un comme chichi toi aussi tu filerai droit. »

« si j'avais quelqu'un comme ta femelle je me serai déjà tué ou alors je me serai arraché les 2 bras , l'un pour lui taper dessus , l'autre pour lui fourrer dans la bouche afin qu'elle se taise ! » Puis semblant réaliser quelque chose il coupa net sa prochaine tirade et son visage pris soudain un air furieux « comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?!!!! »

Réalisant son erreur le jeune garde tenta alors de se raccrocher aux branches : « moi ? Je n'ai absolument rien dit, parole....puis voyant la tête de son prince il fini par admettre son erreur, espérant que le châtiment en serait diminué (vous savez : faute avoué, faute a moitié pardonnée ; ouais enfin on peut toujours rêver !) « Ok ok j'ai eu tort mais j'ai pas fait expiré, juré ! » ceci fait il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que l'orage passe en espérant être épargné.

« Pour la dernière fois TU es un SOLDAT DE TROISIEME CLASSE et JE suis TON PRINCE ! J'en ai assez de tes familiarités et de tes écarts de langage en ma présence ! JE VEUX QUE TU ME DONNES LE RESPECT DU A MON RANG ET JE LE VEUX MAINTENANT !!!!! »

« Ok monsieur Veget...euh je veux dire PRINCE VEGETA. »

« Je jure que si tu n'étais pas le seul soldat encore capable de m'offrir un quelconque challenge je t'aurais fait exécuté depuis longtemps !!!!!!! »

« Oh allons votre altesse t... vous n'êtes pas sérieux..... »

« Mortellement sérieux.... »

« Glups »

« Et franchement en ce moment précis je serais tenté de te tuer quand même et tant pis si je dois le regretter plus tard... »

Soudain un halo noirâtre commença à se former précisément au dessus de ledit prince.

Voyant cela le jeune soldat tenta de le prévenir : « euh vegeta... »

Ce dernier, totalement ignorant de ce qui était en train de se passer au dessus de sa tête resta focalisé sur ce qui le préoccupait : tuer ou ne pas tuer le sombre idiot ! , entendant son nom prononcé t avec un tel manque d'étiquette le fit tiquer : essayant de contrôler le sentiment de rage l'envahissant ; il serra les poings et articula : « qu'est ce que je viens de dire il n'y pas 5 minutes à ce sujet ? Le ton était calme, trop calme, planant comme une promesse de mort jusqu'aux oreilles du pauvre infortuné qui tenta désespérément de se justifier :

« Je sais, mais... »

Le halo continuait à grossir et à prendre consistance, jusqu'à ressembler à un vortex d'a peu près 2m-2m50 de diamètre

« Plus un mot !!!! »

»Mais je... pourtant... »

« Ah cette fois la coupe est pleine !! Tant pis je me trouverai un autre partenaire !!! » Et de lever une main flamboyante vers le pauvre soldat. » Fait tes prières Carot!!!! »

'Je suis mort pensa celui-ci. Adieu Chichi et ses bons petits plats, adieu mon fils Sangohan, adieu mes parents et mes 2 frères, adieu.'

Mais apparemment le destin avait du en décider autrement car à l'instant précis ou le prince allait lâcher son rayon d'énergie, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

VLAM !!!!!

'Uh, quoi ?' pensa Carot, il ouvrit alors les yeux sur un tableau plus que déconcertant : un Vegeta-sandwich, ou plus exactement un prince totalement hors de lui et cloué au sol par un être étrange et apparemment sans connaissance.

Un « Carot » intempestif le porta au chevet de l'homme à terre. Il aida alors le prince à se dégager et à se lever. Ce dernier poussa ensuite du bout du pied la forme que l'on ne voyait jusque là que de dos. Un gasp de surprise échappa alors de la bouche des 2 hommes.

'Wow' pensa Carot

'Merveilleuse' songea le prince perdu dans la contemplation de l'être étendu à ses pieds, immobile.

Cela du apparemment durer un certain temps parce qu'il fut tirer de sa rêverie par un Carnot plus que perplexe. « Vegeta....Vegeta....VEGETA !!!! »

Tiré de sa torpeur par un carot lui hurlant aux oreilles, vegeta excédé demanda : « quoi !!!! »

'Incroyable il n'a même pas remarqué comment je l'ai appelé' songea ce dernier ' je me demande si.... Non. ; Quoi que....'

« Bon alors tu te décides ?!!!! »

« Euh oui je me disais que c'étais pas quelqu'un de notre peuple »

« Ah oui ? Ben j'avais pas remarqué ! dit le prince, ironique »

Imperturbable ce dernier continua « ah non ? Pourtant tu as bien du remarquer ses cheveux ? Ils sont bleus !!!!

« Je sais idiot »

« Ah bon, eh mais elle a pas de queue !!!! »

« C'est parce ce que sa race ne doit pas en avoir »

« Et tu as vu la taille de ses ... »

« Alors la c'est sure c'est pas quelqu'un de chez nous, sa morphologie bien que similaire comporte cependant des différences, elle semble plus fine, plus élancée et ses courbes plus... eh !!! Mais on peut savoir ce que tu fais !!! « Et d'arrêter un Carot dont la main était à 5 cm de sa poitrine.

« Ben quoi ils sont tellement gros, je voulais vérifier qu'elle cachait pas d'armes »

« Cela aurait été une autre personne je l'aurais faite exécutée sur le champs pour oser me servir une telle excuse mensongère et avoir une telle attitude en ma présence, mais te connaissant... »

« Alors la c'est pas juste !! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour un idiot !!! »

« Euh voyons réfléchissons....non vraiment je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être du au fait que tu as pris le mot mariage pour une sorte de nourriture, ce qui a eu pour effet de te marier à une harpie, ou encore parce qu'à 15 ans tu étais toujours incapable de reconnaître un homme d'une femme autrement qu'en lui faisant PAN-PAN, ou peut être... »

« Ok ok j'ai compris je suis un abruti, mais au moins je suis un abruti marié ! »

« Une femme ?! Pourquoi faire ? Keuf ! «

« Ok ... pour en revenir à sa race, je pensais à un namec ? »

« Non mais t'es vraiment un cas désespéré ! Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué les namecs ont la peau verte, des antennes et surtout se sont des être asexués »

« Oh je vois .... Bon alors peut-être un.... »

« Je vais pas rester une minute de plus à t'écouter débiter des sornettes ! Amène la femme à l'infirmerie et vois, dans le cas ou elle est blessée, que l'on s'occupe d'elle, enfin demande que l'on me fasse prévenir sitôt son réveille !!! »

« Et toi tu vas ou ? »

« Non pas que ça te regarde, mais tes clowneries m'ont déjà fait perdre assez de temps ! Lorsque tu en auras terminé avec le fille, rejoint moi dans la salle d'entraînement 15 »

« Compris vegeta ça roule »

« Oh et Carot ? »

« Ah ? »

Dévoilant un sourire carnassier ce dernier asséna : « prépares-toi à souffrir ... »

'Glups'

jetant un dernier regard à l'étrange apparition, le prince tourna alors les talons, non sans avoir marmonné auparavant quelques chose d'étonnant , de si étonnant que le second personnage en lâcha presque son fardeau et fut plongé dans un état de stupeur profonde.

« Et fait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien »

« Hein ? « demanda le pauvre garde ;

Seul le silence lui répondit. Puis reprenant pied avec la réalité il lança perplexe : »euh est- ce que ça veut dire que je suis épargné ? »


	5. première prise de contact

A/N : Je sais, je sais, ça fait un bail…mais au final ça en valait le coup, du moins je l'espère ; enfin à vous de juger .

Je tenais ensuite à remercier les trois personnes supplémentaires qui se sont donner la peine de reviewer le chapitre 4. Au total ça me fait seulement 4 reviews mais bon mieux vaut la qualité que la quantité (quoique que quelque en plus ne ferait pas de mal)

Quoi d'autre… ah oui j'ai décidé de faire transparaître le dialogue saiyens en anglais et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

C'est premièrement un hommage rendu aux si talentueux auteurs 'english' ainsi qu'à ceux qui ne le sont pas mais qui ont eu le talent et la volonté nécessaire pour rendre leurs fics accessible à ceux ne parlant pas leur langue . Alors un grand merci à eux tous !

Deuxièmement il s'est avéré que malgré le fait que mon anglais soit loin d'être parfait, c'était plus facile que de construire 3, 4 phrases bancales et ne signifiant rien, comme je l'avais fait précédemment.

J'ose espérer que la succession français / anglais ne va pas trop vous perturber et que ça restera décemment lisible, dite moi si je peux m'améliorer.

Enfin une petite review est toujours la bienvenue.

Halte aux bavardages inutile et vive les fics !

CHAPITRE 5 : PREMIERE PRISE DE CONTACT .

Silence…

Vide…

Noir…

Froid…

Glacée…

J'ai peur…

Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait…aidez-moi… je suis perdue…

A l'aide ! Ma tête…si mal … que m'arrive t-il ?

Une impression de chaleur intense me traversa soudainement se diffusant à travers mon corps : Une lumière dans la nuit, si chaude, si bienfaisante…. Aller vers la lumièreNON ! Le noir me saisit tout à coup, il m'enlace à nouveau dans son étreinte morbide….des murmures … entendue comme à travers de la ouate ; des cris maintenant ! Je veux retourner vers la lumière et la chaleur, me lover en son sein, pour l'éternité mais l'obscurité m'en empêche… ma tête j'ai si mal à la tête… tant de bruits…mon corps me fait si mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Les cris se font plus frénétiques maintenant, presque implorant Est -ce à moi qu'on s'adresse ? je ne sais pas, ne sais plus , je suis si fatiguée, j'ai si froid, me sens si vide, je veux aller vers la lumière avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, mais les voix, elles ne veulent pas me laisser tranquille… elles me tiennent éveillée, elles ne veulent pas que je dorme, pourtant j'en ai tellement envie…

Les mots deviennent plus claire quoique que toujours incompréhensible, mais pourtant, pourtant, j'arrive à deviner vaguement ce qu'ils veulent, une émotion transparée clairement au milieu de tout ce fouillis et gargouillis de mots incompréhensible : la peur, ces êtres sans visage, ces voix d'outres tombe, elles veulent…, elles veulent que je…VIVE !

GAAAH !

"**At last you woke up ! well you took your sweet time if you ask me!"**

( T'es enfin réveillée? On peut dire que tu as pris ton temps, si tu veux mon avis)

Comprenant qu'on lui adressait la parole mais incapable de saisir quoi, et encore hébétée la jeune femme tenta néanmoins de reprendre ses esprits sans trop de succès, son corps littéralement perclus de douleur, et la tête comme un tambour. Elle tenta cependant de se redresser sur les coudes mais en fut empêché par un des individus.

**« No one ask you Koil , beside i don't think she can even understand you".** (Justement personne ne t'as rien demandé, Koil ! de plus je doute qu'elle arrive à te comprendre)

**how so ?** (comment ça ?)

"**I couldn't find a single thing looking like a translator chip on her.** ( J'ai eu beau cherché je n'ai pas trouvé quoique se soit ressemblant de près ou de loin à un traducteur)

"**Hmph !well she must come from some backwater world , I mean if she doesn't have a translat…** **eh you don't move!" **Pfff ! Et bien elle doit venir d'une planète sacrément sous développée technologiquement si elle ne possède même pas un traduct… eh toi ne bouge pas !)Et de la pousser sans management aucun sur la surface dure et froide ou elle avait été étendue jusqu'alors.

" **For god sake Koil , Let her be! she doesn't understand one word of what you're saying, you're losing time for nothing , it would be like trying to teach maths to Kakarot"** "Oh pour l'amour de dieu Koil, fiche lui la paix! Elle ne comprend pas un mot de ce que tu lui dit, tu t'obstines pour rien, ça reviendrait à essayer d'enseigner les maths à Carot »

"**eeeeh, I got the point, stupid little thing…"** "Eeeeh je vois, stupide petite chose…"renifla dédaigneusement Koil, **"at least she's attractive thought in a strange way…" **" au moins elle est assez attirante, si on aime ce genre »…, puis changeant de sujet** : "anyway, what are the orders about her?"** « au fait qu'elles sont les ordres la concernant ? »

"**well one of us had to stay here and look her over while the other go and tell the prince about her awakening"**,"Et bien l'un d'entre nous doit rester pour la surveiller pendant que l'autre doit aller prévenir le prince qu'elle s'est réveillée" puis esquissant un sourire carnassier à l'encontre de son compagnon **"guess** **who's the winner of the last task**?" « devine qui va aller le prévenir ? »

"**No way, I would cut my tail before even considering this, you go and tell him yoursel**f" "Surement pas! Je me couperais la queue avant que d'y seulement penser, tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même ! »

"**EEEh sorry but not gonna happen, i'm not looking forward in becoming history if you catch my drift "** " Eeeh, désolé mais je ne suis pas particulièrement désireux d'appartenir à l'histoire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

"**Me neither" **"moi non plus" répondit Koil.

Son compagnon poussa un soupir résigné.

"**well so only one solution to decide, are you ready ?"** "Alors il n'y a qu'un moyen de décider, t'es prêt ? »

"**bring it on third class idiot"** "Amène- toi "

Pendant ce temps Bulma avait eu le temps de reprendre plus ou moins ses esprits et après avoir observé brièvement la pièce ou elle se trouvait elle en arriva à la conclusion que se devait être l'équivalent terrien d'une infirmerie. Une fois son diagnostique fait elle tourna son attention vers les deux immenses hommes se faisant face comme avant un affrontement.

' J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se battre, je risquerai d'être prise au milieu et j'ai si mal que je suis incapable de bouger '

Pendant ce temps les deux géants se toisaient toujours d'un air menaçant , ni l'un ni l'autre prêt à reconnaître défaite.

Soudain d'un commun accord les 2 hommes étendirent chacun une main en face de l'autre en hurlant simultanément, avant de recommencer encore et encore.

'Mais je rêve c'est pas possible, on dirait bien, pincez-moi « pierre papier ciseau » ou tout du moins la version intergalactique, ben ça alors ! ' et de se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

"**AAAAh i win!"** " Aaaah j'ai gagné !" Dit Koil !"

"**keuf , ok well see you later that is if I'm still alive" **"et merde! Ok bon ben à tout à l'heure enfin si je suis toujours en vie »lança le perdant dépité.

"**Right, considering the fact that someone just tried to kill her and that we were late to our shift and she nearly died because of it I will just wish you good luck" **"Eeeh, considérant le fait que quelqu'un vient juste d'essayer de la tuer, et qu'on à failli arriver trop tard pour la sauver parce qu'on était en retard pour prendre notre tour de garde, alors effectivement je te souhaites bonne chance.

"**Yeah " sigh, and no point in hiding it he will know one way or the other" **

"Et oui, pfff , et ça ne servirait à rien de le lui cacher, il saura d'une façon tôt ou tard »

Et avec un dernier signe de résignation il parti prévenir le prince.

**« I would not like to stand in his shoes" **" je ne voudrai pas être à sa place " pensa Koil. Puis il esquissa une grimace à cette seule pensée ; grimace qui ne tarda pas à se changer en rictus. Il venait en effet de penser à ce que l'absence de son compagnon signifiait…

Bulma regarda le perdant quitter la pièce en se demandant ce qui avait pu avoir lieu , et à quoi s'attendre maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu engageant, et pratiquement incapable de bouger en cas d'attaque. Evidemment, quand on s'attend au pire on n'est jamais déçu et s'est exactement ce qui se passa, du moins au début.

**« Well well well apparently it's you and me wench «** « Et bien et bien voyez vous ça ? On dirait bien que c'est toi et moi salope » dit Koil avançant vers elle en la fixant d'un air menaçant.

Effrayée, Bulma se mit à chercher du regard un quelconque moyen de défense, sans résultat.

'Zut zut et zut ! Et évidemment il a fallu que ce soit le mauvais qui reste seul avec moi, décidemment qu'elle chance !'

**« I really can't support « thing » such as you, no race but saiyans should exist, I don't know why the prince didn't kill you on the spot you're an useless wench!" **"Je ne peux pas supporter des êtres tel que toi, aucune race mis à part les sayens ne devrait mériter de vivre, je ne sais pas pourquoi le prince ne t'as pas tué aussitôt après t'avoir vue, tu n'es qu'une nuisance inutile ! »

' J'ai beau ne pas comprendre ce qu'il dit, je peux toutefois affirmer qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur, je me demande bien pourquoi… » S'interrogea la jeune fille. « Maintenant il me reste à trouver une solution à un 'miniscule' problème existenciel : rester en vie !

Sur le point de se ruer sur elle le saiyan se figea d'un coup entendant du bruit, **« you're a lucky little thing aren't you ? be careful i'll watch you ! »** « Et bien et bien n'avons-nous pas une chance insolente ? mais fais bien attention, je te surveilles» il murmura à son intention , avant de rectifier sa position juste à temps pour voir le prince entrer d'un air furieux dans la pièce, son partenaire de tout à l'heure et Carot sur les talons.

Encore choqué par ce qui avait failli se passer elle mit un certain temps à réaliser que trois paires de yeux supplémentaire la dévisageait désormais.

Prenant une intéressante couleur pivoine elle baissa immédiatement les yeux.

Rompant le silence la voix du prince se fit alors entendre **: »well woman I do believe you own me an explanation for your presence in this castle let alone on the planet…." **" Et bien femme, je pense à juste titre que tu me dois une explication pour ta présence dans mon château et ne parlons pas de ma planète… » Pas de réaction autre que 2 grands yeux bleu océan se fixant sur lui d'un air interrogateur **« Well you 're mute or what ! answer me ! my patience is growing thin ! »** « Et bien vas-tu me répondre ! Tu es muette ou quoi ? Tu commences à me fatiguer ! » La jeune femme voyant l'air d'impatience du nouvel arrivant commença à ouvrir la bouche comme pour parler mais réalisant que de toute façon il ne l'a comprendrait pas elle choisi de rester muette.

Koil trop heureux de « régler le problème » sauta sur l'occasion.

**« you heard the prince 'thing' answer now or die »** ! « Tu as entendu le prince « chose » répond maintenant ou meurt ! » et puis de se préparer à joindre le geste à la parole pour être arrêté dans son élan par le prince lui même **"My prince?"** « Mon Prince! « s'écria le soldat en question **. « who give you the permission to kill her !" **rugi t -il** "and what about the 'thing nickname'! I'm sure it's not her name, so I'm waiting for an explanation!" **"Qui t'as donné la permission de la tuer! Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce surnom ! Je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est pas son nom! Donc j' attend une explication ! »

Koil encore choqué par l'intervention inattendu de son monarque, mais mettant cela sur le compte d'un malentendu, ne se fit pas prier pour s'expliquer.

"**well your hightness, she's not saiyan and so she's a nothing to us"** " Et bien votre altesse, elle n 'est pas de notre race et donc de ce fait elle nous est inférieur. »

Entendant ces paroles le prince pesta intérieurement. Il reconnaissait bien là les paroles d'un membre de la secte « les fils de Végéta-sei » : un mouvement connu pour ses idées racistes. Il réfléchi un certain temps avant de répondre, souhaitant prendre son interlocuteur à son propre piège :

" **I see… well you're a third class aren't you? and so YOU'RE a nothing to me, should annihilate you for this fact alone?" **"Je vois… tu es un troisième classe non? Et donc Tu m'es inférieur, devrai-je t'annihiler pour ce seul motif ? »

"**Altesse I assure you, it's not the same thing at all , classes and different species aren't the same thing at all**" "Altesse , je vous assure que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, classes et différentes races n'ont rien à voir !" protesta Koil avec véhémence.

"**you're right on that one third class! classes are attributed on merit and species by fate?"** il fixa alors son adversaire d'un air goguenard " **so tell me soldier who should not have the right to live?" **"Absolument d'accord, la classe est attribuée selon le mérite personnel et la race par le destin »…, « alors dis moi soldat, qui ne devrais pas avoir le droit de vivre? »

KOIL voyant qu'il était en train de risquer sa vie se contenta de serrer les dents et d'incliner la tête en signe de soumission, en jurant toutefois d'obtenir vengeance.

Végéta refocalisa alors son attention sur la jeune femme qui durant l'échange n'avait pu que regarder avec terreur, puis un certain soulagement le dénommé « Koil » se faire apparemment passer un savon par un étrange individu de taille moyenne et à la coupe de cheveu pour le moins étrange. 'Ca doit être son supérieur ou alors il ne se serait pas soumis comme ça, je veux dire ce Koil est tellement costaud et grand que l'autre ferait figure de troll à coté de lui. Puis tout d'un coup quelque chose attira son attention ' au mon dieu il n'y a vraiment aucun sens de la mode sur cette planète ou quoi ? Pfffff ils portent des ceintures en fourrure qu'elle horreur, puis voyant une des ceintures en question bouger semble t-il d'elle-même …0h attend, je ne me rappelle pas qu'une ceinture pouvait faire CA ! OH mon dieu je suis tombé sur « la planète des singes » le retour ! « AAAAH » !

"**Quiet woman you're hurting my ears!" **"Silence femme, tu me fais mal aux oreilles ! » le ton de Végéta eu l'effet d'une douche glacée et c'est de nouveau calme qu'elle le dévisagea plus en detail . « c'est vrai il est étrange mais il y a un je ne sais quoi qui transparait, qui lui donne un air d'autorité, d'assurance et au final il a l'air de faire 2 fois sa taille » puis sortant de sa torpeur elle tourna son regard sur les autres 'hommes' dans la pièce qui malgré des différences de physique avaient tous comme point commun d'avoir leurs mains plaqués sur leurs oreilles et une grimace de douleur inscrite sur le visage . 'ooops ils doivent avoir une ouîe super sensible c'est bon à savoir le cas échéant ça pourra toujours servir'

**« well at least we now know that she's not mute** **«** "Au moins on sait maintenant qu'elle n'est pas muette" dit le prince »

**« unfortunaly for our poor ears" **" malheureusement pour nos pauvres oreilles » maugréa Carot.

Alors le premier garde qui jusque là était resté silencieux, choisi ce moment pour se faire connaître **. « excuse me my lord, euh i think I can explain why she doesn't answer to your questions**… » "excusez-moi sire mais je crois que je peux expliquer pourquoi elle ne vous répond pas…"

**« proceed soldier, proceed »** "je t'écoute"

**« yes my prince, well apparently she doesn't talk saiyan language**" "et bien selon toute vraisemblance il apparaitrait qu'elle ignore tout de notre language" puis anticipant la remarque de son supérieur il continua :

"**Apparently she doesn't have a translator, maybe her planet doesn't have the necessary technology to deal with this kind of stuff, it's really basic stuff I know but still I can't find another reason "** "Apparement il semblerait qu'elle ne possède pas de traducteur, peut-être que sa planète n'a pas le niveau technologique nécessaire, je sais c'est pourtant quelque chose de basic, mais bon…" dit le technicien.

Végéta réalisant que c'était l'explication la plus censée, prit alors les choses en main.

"**the best way to know would be to ask her , I want one of you to go to the labs and fetch a translator"** "on ne saura rien avant de lui parler, je veux que l'un de vous ailles me chercher un traducteur !"

" **yes sir right now** " "oui monsieur tout de suite" dit le premier technicien.

Cela réglé, le prince se tourna alors vers son subalterne.

" **Kakarot!"** "Carot"!

"**Yes Veg… euh highness" ? **"Yes Veg…euh altesse?"

"**I think that you were a little lacking in training today and this soldier" **"je pense que tu manques encore un peu d'entrainement et ce soldat" (désignant Koil de la tête ) **"seems to have still a lot of energy so maybe you could hum… help him? ; couldn't you"?** " Semble avoir plein d'énergie à dépenser, alors peut-être que tu .pourrais…hum comment dire … l'aider, non ? »

"**Uh … I suppose so" **" Euh… oui… je suppose que oui"

"Good!" **"Bien!" **puis d'un air détaché végéta ajouta **"there is presently nobody in the 27th training room , you can both go now, I'll join you later after I have finished with the alien** ". "Je crois qu'il n'y a personne dans la 27ème salle, allez-y et je vous y rejoindrait quand j'en aurai fini avec l'alien"

Durant cet échange, Koil avait progressivement perdu des couleurs. Car si en effet Carot n'avait pas la réputation d'être très intelligent, -en fait il était carrément bête- cela s'arrêtait définitivement aux porte d'une salle d'entrainement.

'**shit' tought koil I didn't know he was so protective of the bitch , I'm doomed'** ' Zut pensa Koil j'ignorais qu'il serait aussi protecteur envers elle, je suis foutu ' puis adressant un signe de tête à Carot les 2 hommes se dirigèrent vers ladite salle, l'un pestant et se préparant mentalement à la rossée de sa vie et l'autre un sourire juste qu'aux oreilles s'interrogeant encore sur cette bonne fortune .

Végéta arborant une moue satisfaite se dirigea alors vers la mystérieuse inconnue qui prenant peur tenta de se lever et s'enfuir avant que d'être stoppée nette dans son élan par une douleur lui vrillant le corps entier et la faisant retomber disgracieusement sur le la table d'examen ou elle se trouvait jusque la.

Celui-ci stoppa alors net maudissant son manque de tact, puis, essayant d'adopter un ton de voix rassurant se mit en devoir de lui parler de tout et de rien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas mais espérant que son ton et son attitude pacifique l'inciterait peu être à moins de méfiance.

Bulma commençait à peine à se détendre lorsque le soldat partit quelque minutes plus tot revint avec un curieux objet rond entre les mains.

Le prince saisit alors l'objet qu'il lui présenta, avant que de lui indiquer par signe comment le greffer sur sa tempe. La jeune femme suite à ce geste ressenti alors un éclair de douleur, un peu comme la piqure d'une aiguille, suivi d'une décharge électrique, et puis ce fut tout.

« Comment ça va ? » entendit-elle demandé. « Bien je crois , merci » dit-elle avant que de relever la tête vers son interlocuteur qui s'était rapproché d'elle durant ce cour échange.' il est sacrément rapide, je n'est rien vu', puis continuant à voix haute « et pourrai-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Sa voie douce et sucrée fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du prince qui mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre « je crois avoir posée cette question le premier »interjeta –t-il doucement.

« Uh ? » un regard interloqué dans sa direction fut sa seule réponse « avant que le traducteur ne sois apporté , je t'ai demandé qui tu étais , ce que tu étais d'où tu venais et les raisons de ta présence ici » développa t-il ne cessant de la fixer .

« Ah… ok… euh… commença t'elle prudemment :je m'appelle Bulma, je viens de la planète terre ce qui fais de moi une terrienne et, et , quand aux raisons de ma présence ici je, je, ne peux apporter de réponses, du moins pas à cet instant, peut être même jamais… » Puis voyant une des veines poindre sur le front de son interlocuteur sa mâchoire se contracter et ses poings se crisper, elle se ratatina autant que faire se peut sur ce qui lui servait de siège. « Désolé… »

« Et pourquoi diable n'aurait tu pas de réponse à cette question ? » tonna t-il « ce n'est pas comme si je demandais ta séquence adn , ou votre histoire évolutive ou, ou les différentes techniques de combats que vous pratiquez ,ou encore… puits voyant comme une lueur dans le regard de la jeune femme « c'est pas vrai dites moi que je rêve tu serais actuellement en mesure de répondre à une de ces questions ? » « Et bien en fait » commença t-elle calmement toute trace de peur ayant semble t-il disparu, » je serai certes en mesure de vous faire un topos des différentes théories de l'évolution… » Puis après un cour instant de réflexion… « Celle de Darwin est particulièrement intéressante, en fait elle postule que… » Tout en parlant Bulma s'était quelque peu redressée comme si le seule fait de parler de science avait eu pour effet d'améliorer sa condition physique, elle s'était aussi mise à jouer avec une ses mèches de cheveux, l'enroulant et la déroulant successivement autour d'un de ses doigts encore et encore et encore. Et étrangement ce ne fut pas ses propos qui fascinèrent le plus le jeune combattant , bien que très enrichissant , ni même sa voix en ce moment précis, ou son intonation, ni encore son allure général, non c'était ce mouvement perpétuel qu'effectuait sa mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, ce mouvement quasi obsessionnel et régulier ; la pigmentation de ses cheveux, leur odeur et la réflexion qu'exercait la lumière du plafonnier sur la mèche ainsi tourmentée avait un étrange effet hypnotique, attirant et capturant son regard presque instantanément et de façon irrépressible.

Ce fut le silence soudain dans la pièce qui l'arracha à sa contemplation. Sentant le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui il délaissa la mèche de cheveux au profit des yeux bleu lagons qui le scrutait avec insistence et douceur, comme si la seule lecture de ses traits pouvait lui apporter toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il la dévisagea alors d'un air interrogateur « Vous ne m'écoutiez pas dit-elle simplement » végéta se mit alors à rougir et sa queue à battre l'air de manière désordonnée, signe d'un profond trouble. « Ton bavardage incessant est inintéressant ,il pourrait endormir même les pierres » déclara t-il en guise de défense. ' Quoi ! Non mais pour qui ce nain de jardin mal fini se prend t-il ?' s'offusqua t-elle ; du calme , du calme, je ne vais pas m'emporter déjà alors que je suis face à la première race extra terrestre de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, puis après réflexion 'attends ce n'est pas la toute première rencontre'. (N/A les créatures ayant attaquées son vaisseau). Elle se redressa alors sur son siège et commença à invectiver le grossier personnage de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

Végéta resta stoic durant toute cette diatribe verbale, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et de la fixer d'un air condescendant, sa queue décrivant des arabesques dans l'air. Une fois le flot de parole tarit il franchit d'un pas rapide les 5 pas les séparant et se pencha vers elle.

Toute idée de colère envolée et déjà regrettée, Bulma se tendit, attendant un coups ou un acte similaire, avant que de sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de l'inconnu effleurer son oreille, son souffle chaud lui provoquant un délicieux et inattendu frisson partant de sa nuque et irradiant jusqu'à ses doigts de pieds. Végéta se pencha alors d'avantage et lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille « c'est celui qui le dit qui l'est » puis il recula très satisfait de son effet, et certain d'avoir remporté cette' joute verbale'. Ce qui suivit ensuite le déconcerta.

Bulma le fixa d'un air incrédule pendant 5 bonnes secondes puis éclata de rire . « al..ors … ça c'est… ttrop énor me » hoqueta t-elle « j j'ai… traversé un nombre incalculable d'an née lu lumière… me suis fait canarder par par une b bande d'aliens nerveux de la gachette, est tenté de leur é échap per .. en cam camoufflant mon vaisseau , me me tr tromp pe de capsule et perd con connaissance, pour me retrouv ver en face dd'un un espèce de trooll des cavernes, aliens de surcroit , qui me clou le bec av avec une re répartie digne d'un gamin de 5 ans !. » ce dernier l'écouta encore rire pendant quelques secondes le temps d'enregistrer les insultes envers sa personne. Sa bouche se plissa alors en un horrible rictus effaçant son précédent sourire, ses poings se crispèrent, son pouls accéléra, sa queue se mit à fouetter l'air furieusement et il hurla « **Ca suffit arrête de rire ou** **tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles** ! » le rire de la jeune femme s'étrangla alors dans sa gorge, son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres, et la boule d'angoisse toute à l'heure présente revint à l'assaut, la faisant se reculer le plus possible contre le mur et trembler des pieds à la tête. Fugitivement elle pensa : 'c'est bien ma veine non seulement il ressemble à un troll mais en plus il s'agit d'un troll lunatique à tendance psychotique. Vive moi !.'

Végéta observa son changement d'attitude avec un certain étonnement et un soupçon de regret, face à la crainte qu'il semblait lui inspirer. Il se força alors à se calmer. Pendant un instant il s'était laissé aller à un ses coups de sang légendaire. D'habitude il s'en serait fichu mais là…c'était étrange, et plutôt inédit, mais il voulait pas que la créature en face de lui le craigne, il voulait gagner sa confiance et du diable s'il savait pourquoi. Ne sachant comment réagir, et après qu'une tentative d'approche de sa part eu pour seul effet d'encourager la femme à redoubler d'effort dans sa tentative de faire corps avec le mur, il recula et s'adossa contre un pilier , tentant de se détendre puis lâcha après quelques instants de silences et d'inactivité « je m'appelle Végéta » puis il attendit sa réaction.

Bulma ne su jamais si c'était ses paroles, ou le son de sa voix qui avait joué mais elle se sentit d'un coup beaucoup plus calme, voir un brin léthargique. « végéta » répéta t'elle faisant rouler le mot entre ses dents « végéta » « ça me plait « puis esquissant un sourire elle continua « et bien végéta on peut dire que tu m'as fait peur… » ce dernier pris un air embarrassé avant de lui répondre « tel n'était pas mon intention, j'ai tendance à m'emporter facilement… » « ce n'etait pas entièrement ta faute » admit-elle « mes paroles étaient hors propos » , elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, « j'ai eu une journée assez stressante » puis étouffant un baillement, « je te pris d'accepter mes excuses »

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête avant que de faire remarquer : « tu es fatigués, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, repose toi »

Bulma acquiesça de la tête et se peletona sur la table d'examen, se demandant comment diable parvenir à dormir sur une surface aussi peu confortable. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le jeune homme s'avança alors jusqu'à elle, puis se mit en devoir de manipuler le panneau de commande jusque la caché à ses yeux, et situé au pied de la table d'examen. Après quelques secondes de tatonnement de sa part, elle eu l'agréable surprise de sentir la température de la table augmenter jusqu'à s'ajuster à sa température corporelle, et se modeler aux formes de son corps, formant ainsi un nid chaud et confortable. Avec un soupir satisfait, elle s'abandonna alors aux bras de Morphée .


	6. En qui avoir confiance?

A/N Bon alors je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié de préciser que je n'étais ni Toriyama, ni même seulement apparenté à sa famille. Je n'ai donc aucun droit de regard sur ses œuvres.

En clair DBZ ne m'appartiens pas !.

Voilà vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience et ce jour est enfin arrivé, mon chapitre suivant est enfin prêt.

Alors régalez-vous et surtout n'oubliez pas le petit lien en bas, une review fait tellement plaisir. Peut être que cela me motivera à écrire plus vite.

oh la la j'allais oublié de remercier mes supers reviewers , vous êtes vraiment épatant tous , lire vos reviews me boost vraiment. Continuez comme ça… et maintenant la suite…. A/N

**_Végéta-sei, quelque part sur la planète…_**

« Ca ne peut plus durer ! Non seulement nous ne sommes plus autorisés à purger des planètes, mais en plus on doit maintenant accueillir des « sangs- impures » sur la notre ! »

- Ne t'inquiètes pas frère, nous nous occupons de son cas…

- Ce que je vois repris le premier c'est que la précédente tentative n'a guère été concluante, mais je ne devrai pas être surpris, après tout la prophétie….

…N'est qu'un ramassis de mièvreries tout juste bon à faire jacter les basses castes !. tonitrua un troisième. Ses compagnons se figèrent, les flammes des torches éclairant fugitivement leurs formes encapuchonnées et moroses.

Il y a pourtant des similitudes troublantes avec ce qu'a prédit Bardock intervint un troisième… puis voyant l'air furieux de son homologue… Je veux dire… après tout…. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se serait trompé dans une prédiction, mais jamais au point de tout inventer….

"Keuf" intervint le 3ème," je n'ai que faire des affabulations d'un basse caste, il n'est pas encore né le saiyens qui prédira l'avenir ! De toute façon tel n'est pas l'objet de notre réunion, nous ne somme pas là pour discuter du talent contestable de Bardock !"

Il se tourna alors vers les 2 formes prostrées à ses pieds.

« Mes frères", lança t-il aux personnes assemblées autours de lui, "pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas encore au courant, nous sommes à l'aube d'un très grand danger ! »

« Ces soldats « ! Et de désigner les 2 hommes à genoux, « sont des 4èmes classes qui souhaitaient rejoindre notre confrérie. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire étaient de régler un petit problème. Ils ont échoués ! »

….murmures …

« ET À CAUSE DE LEUR INCOMPETENCE UN SANG IMPURE RESPIRE TOUJOURS ! »

…les murmures se firent plus forts….

« Ces 'basses castes' », poursuivit-il dédaigneusement, « ont eu l'impudence de se chercher des excuses et de réclamer grâce ! »

… des voix outrées se faisaient à présent entendre et des regards cinglant, fustigeaient les 2 pauvres êtres qui étaient désormais davantage recroquevillés sur eux même qu'agenouillés…

« … Mais l'échec, mes chers frères ne peut être toléré, tout simplement parce que cela reviendrait à faire montre de 'faiblesse' » (il cracha ce dernier mot avec mépris et fureur) « ET LES SAIYENS NE SONT PAS FAIBLES ! »

« Ces 'êtres' ont failli, ils ont fait montre de faiblesse, ce ne sont donc pas des saiyens ! Et seul les saiyens ont le droit de vivre !

Les 2 personnes jusque là prostrées et silencieuse tentèrent alors de s'enfuir, mais en furent empêché par les personnes présente.

Ils furent rapidement maîtrisés et ramenés.

« Mes frères continua 'leur juge' nous ne saurions accepter cet échec ! Nous ne pouvons laisser ternir notre réputation et entacher par la notre honneur de saiyens. IL NOUS FAUT DONC PRENDRE DES MESURES EXEMPLAIRES !. Ils seront donc exécutés ! »

… Murmures approbateurs dans la foule…

« Mais ils ne sauraient mourir en tant que saiyens ! »

Les 2 prisonniers relevèrent alors la tête vers leur 'bourreau 'leurs visages exprimant une horreur indicible.

« Oui mes frères, ils ne sont pas saiyens ! Leurs queues ne sauraient continuer à les désigner comme tel ! Je réclame donc le châtiment suprême ! Ils subiront l'amputation de leur queue avant que d'être ramenés en cellule. Si 3 jours après ils sont toujours vivant, ils seront lapidés à mort

La sentence sera exécutée demain à minuit.

Il se tourna alors vers 4 troisièmes classes qui se tenaient comme pour attendre ses ordres. Sur un signe de sa part, ces derniers empoignèrent les prisonniers qui depuis l'annonce de leur sentence se montraient nettement plus récalcitrant. Après quelques secondes de lutte, ils furent maîtrisés et traînés hors de la salle. Leurs hurlements firent place au silence.

Le 1er homme à avoir pris la parole, se tourna vers celui qui avait dirigé toute la procédure de mise en accusation. « TOÏK ? »

-Hmm ? S'enquit l'intéressé ?

-As-tu un plan concernant le « petit problème qui nous restes à régler » ?

-N'ai crainte Anok, nous allons envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour s'en occuper.

-Mais… ne crains tu pas une intervention de la famille royale ? ils risquent de ne pas voir d'un bon œil le fait que l'on massacre des gens au sein de leur palais fussent –ils non saiyens. Nous autres saiyens sommes très territoriaux et la famille royale plus encore.

-L e roi ne devrai pas poser de problème, depuis que sa femme est tombée malade il passe tous son temps avec elle.

-Et le prince ?

-C'est difficile à dire c'est un électron libre, il est trop imprévisible, mais il est contre tout signe de faiblesse et ne respecte que la force brute m'a-t-on dit. C e sang- impur n'a aucune chance de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Peut-être finira t-il par faire le travail à notre place qui sait ?

Non mon frère, que se soit de par notre main ou celle du prince, le sang- impur mourra !

_Bulma ouvrit les yeux…._

Le souffle court, le front baigné de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre elle tenta de recouvrer ses esprits : l'ambiance glauque et oppressante, les figures vêtues de longues toges noires capuchonnées, la cruauté du sort réservée à ces hommes et l'indifférence voire l'approbation que cela avait suscité parmi la foule assemblée, les menaces proférées à l'encontre d'un certain ' Sang –Impure', tout cela n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar n'est ce pas ?

Une chose cependant l'a turlupinait, elle avait déjà eut des rêves similaires auparavant et les avait attribué au stress de la vie en caserne. Qu'ils continuent maintenant pouvait être du aux circonstances de son arrivé ici. Mais songea t-elle ce qui est étrange c'est la teneur de ces rêves, c'est toujours le même scénario : un groupuscule raciste tentant d'établir un nouvel ordre dans lequel les « saiyens » seraient les maîtres absolus.

La jeune femme, cartésienne au possible ne pouvait se résoudre à y voir autre chose qu'une simple coïncidence.

De plus qui se soucierait de cela alors qu'elle se trouvait sur une planète au nom et au peuple inconnu ?

Chassant son rêve de sa pensée, elle décida de se lever et d'explorer la pièce ou elle se trouvait.

**_Végéta-sei: quelque part dans le palais._**

Le prince était d'une humeur massacrante.

Après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il s'était finalement levé.

Il avait alors décidé, que faute de sommeil il pouvait toujours se remplir l'estomac et commencer l'entraînement plus tôt.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa fureur lorsqu'il découvrit qu'apparemment un certain imbécile trop affamé pour rentrer manger chez lui après l'entraînement hier soir avait littéralement vidé tous les placards de la famille royale.

Le cuisinier complètement terrifié avait pu constater les dégâts en même temps que le prince, lorsque celui-ci l'avait fait tirer du lit à 4 heures du matin, ivre de rage et l'estomac gargouillant.

Craignant pour sa vie il avait alors volé plus que couru vers le communicateur afin de réclamer à corps et à cris une livraison de nourriture immédiate pour son altesse.

Ce dernier après avoir donné 2 heures au cuisinier, décida de mettre ce temps à profit pour passer ses nerfs sur le responsable. Chemin faisant il décida de faire un léger détour par l'infirmerie.

Compte tenu de l'heure matinale il s'était attendu à la trouver encore endormie. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir debout et alerte occupée à trifouiller dans quelque chose, puis il réalisa tout à coup ce qu'elle faisait.

Nom de… Femme, as-tu perdu l'esprit ! S'exclama t-il

Bulma sursauta violemment et s'éloigna de la machine qu'elle avait entièrement éventrée. D'aussi loin que portait le regard le prince pouvait voir des pièces éparpillées dans toutes les directions.

Il fit brusquement volte face vers elle, totalement livide de fureur, et avant qu'elle n'est pu esquisser un geste, elle se retrouva suspendu par le col de son vêtement, les pieds battant l'air furieusement dans une tentative vaine de retrouver un appui et de soulager ainsi la pression exercée sur sa gorge.

« Dite moi que je rêve » cracha le prince resserrant encore d'avantage son étreinte, « j'ai eu la mansuétude de te laisser passer la nuit à l'infirmerie plutôt que dans une cellule sans même prendre la peine de me renseigner avant, je te faisait confiance, tu m'avais assuré de tes bonnes intentions et j'ai décidé de te croire ! Quel idiot j'ai pu faire ! Tu dois être contente femme ! Et bien répond ! »

« Je…croassa t-elle incapable d'articuler une seule syllabe de plus … » ce dernier continua perdu dans sa rage et sa rancoeur

« Je t'ai accueilli chez moi, toi ! Un être venu d'ailleurs ! »

« Par respect pour ton intimité je n'ai pas laissé de garde à l'intérieur de cette pièce et tu en as profité pour transformer mon infirmerie en cimetière technologique ! Qui va payer pour tout ça ! QUI ! » Et de la secouer de plus belle…

La tête lui tournant et les poumons en feu à cause du manque d'air elle ne pu qu'agripper de ses mains celles de l'individu, enserrées autour de son col.

Elle baissa alors son visage qui virait à présent au rouge, vers celui de son meurtrier en devenir, les traits tirés en une muette supplique.

Les grands yeux bleus lagons emplis de souffrance, de peur et de confusion eurent tôt fait d'avoir raison des yeux noirs remplis de fureur. Et tel le vent soufflant la flamme d'une bougie sa colère s'évanouie. Semblant recouvrir une partie de ses esprits il la redéposa avec précaution au sol avant que de relâcher son emprise. Il recula alors de quelques pas, l'air incrédule, comme surpris par son propre geste. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Il croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils, cherchant par là à masquer son trouble en se donnant une contenance.

Ses jambes flageolantes se dérobèrent alors sous elle et elle se retrouva à genou par terre, avalant avec avidité un air qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais respirer.

Une minute passa, puis 2 et seul sa respiration bruyante, troubla le silence installé dans la pièce.

« C'est fini ! », pensa t-elle furieusement. Dès que je vais mieux je prends mes affaires et je me tire d'ici ! Je refuse de rester plus longtemps sur cette planète de barbares ! Et dire que je commençais à lui faire confiance ! Mais d'abord … puisque c'est apparemment ce qui le préoccupe…. ! » Elle se leva alors avec difficulté et se mis en devoir de ramasser les pièces éparses.

20 minutes plus tard la machine était comme neuve.

Végéta avait passé tout ce temps à l'observer, « correction à la jauger », maugréa t-elle en silence.

Sa tâche accomplie, et sans même se retourner vers lui elle demanda « ou sont mes affaires ? »

Le prince encore ébranlé par cette histoire et achevé par son indéniable habileté en ingénierie mécanique mis quelques secondes à répondre.

« Dans un laboratoire en cour d'analyse ».

Elle renifla alors dédaigneusement « Je vois… tu parles d'une confiance…. »

« C'est la procédure standard » se défendit –il « quoique que ça fasse maintenant un moment que nous n'ayons plus de visiteurs extra- planétaire »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi » Ironisa t-elle

« Femme je… » Commença t-il

« Je veux récupérer mes affaires, maintenant »

« Je… »

« Je pars, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire »

« Mais… »

« Ma décision est prise ! » Ajouta t-elle en portant la main à son cou ou se dessinait à présent un vilain ecchymose. Elle pris une profonde respiration et continua ; » vous voulez savoir exactement ce que je fais ici ? Acquiescement de sa part.

« Comme déjà mentionné auparavant je l'ignore, les circonstances exactes de mon arrivé sont encore à déterminer, mais ajouta t'elle à la hâte, je n'ai aucune viles intentions vis-à-vis de votre peuple, au contraire ma mission initiale, bien que désignant une autre planète était de représenter ma planète , une sorte d'ambassadeur si vous voulez, moi et les miens ne voulions rien d'autres que rencontrer une autre race doué d'intelligence, avec laquelle échanger , voire former une alliance le cas échéant ». Elle pris une autre respiration avant de continuer son explication mais fut coupée dans son élan.

« Alors pourquoi partir maintenant ! » s'exclama t-il

« Mon rôle était d'établir un contact amical, apprendre de nos voisins interstellaires » elle s'interrompit, le temps d'appuyer légèrement sur son bleu et de grimacer. Elle le fixa alors droit dans les yeux : « Je crois que j'ai vu et appris tout ce que je devais savoir «

Contemplant le dommage qu'il lui avait causé, il compris alors l'ampleur de la situation que son geste inconsidéré avait provoqué. La voyant fermement décidé à le quitter et ne pouvant se résoudre à cette idée, il tenta désespérément de trouver une échappatoire à l'issu de cette discussion ;

« Si tu es arrivé ici par hasard pourquoi prétendre avoir voulu faire notre connaissance ? »

« Parce que » répondit elle « S'il est vrai que les circonstance de mon arrivé sont indépendante de ma volonté mon objectif n'en demeurait pas moins inchangé ».

« Nous avions identifié une planète qui semblait habitable et c'est là que je me rendais ».

« Mais j'ai été attaqué en chemin et mon vaisseau étant sans armes, j'ai tenté de mettre en place le système d'invisibilité que je venais de finir de mettre au point. Malheureusement dans la panic et le chaos ambiant je me suis trompé de capsules et….j'ai atterris ici. »

« Capsule » ?

Devant son air interrogateur elle expliqua de mauvaise grâce : »un procédé technologique que j'ai mis au point et qui permet de réduire la taille des objets à des dimensions minuscules »

Suite à son air perplexe elle développa : « son principal intérêt et de permettre le transport et le stockage d'à peu près n'importe quoi. »

Semblant saisir le concept et intéressé, il lui demanda alors : « Est que c'est valable pour les denrées alimentaires » ?

« Oui seulement ça ne règle pas le problème de conservation .c'est pourquoi il faut stocker tout ce qui est alimentaire dans un compartiment réfrigéré, alimenté par une batterie ou plus simplement, conserver les capsules dans de la glace ou une pièce très fraîche »

« Intéressant, très intéressant », il se frotta le menton semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Considérant l'interrogatoire fini, Bulma se dirigea alors vers la sortie.

Végéta lui attrapa le bras.

« Lâchez-moi ! demanda t-elle sèchement »

Prenant garde à ne pas trop serrer son étreinte il lui demanda : « Ou crois tu te rendre ? »

« Au labo pour récupérer mes affaires »

« Il n'en n'est pas question ! Nous….nous voulons étudier ces 'capsules' »

« N'ayez aucune inquiétude rétorqua t-elle avec rancœur, je vous laisserez les plans et une ou 2 capsules pour que vous puissiez tout analyser. Maintenant lâchez-moi ! »

L'approche rationnelle et scientifique ayant échouée, il tenta une autre manœuvre.

« Hier encore on se tutoyait » fit –il remarquer.

« Hier encore, j'avais confiance » répondit-elle simplement.

Il la lâcha brusquement comme blessé par ses propos.

« Je n'est jamais voulu te blesser en aucune façon, femme. »

« Bulma ! Lança- t-elle exaspérée, mon nom est Bulma ! je pensais que c'était claire »

« D'accord, Bulma mais alors on se tutoie »

« J'ai déjà expliquée que… »

« C'est donnant- donnant »

« De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je récupère mes affaires et je quitte cette planète ! »

« Non » !

« Pardon ! »

« Je… euh…je veux dire tu ne peux pas, tu n'as plus de vaisseau » 'c'est brillant là elle est obligée de rester' se réjouit-il.

« J'ai un vaisseau de réserve » répondit –elle.

'Nom de….' « Mais …mais tu ne sais même pas ou tu te trouves, ni ou se situe ta planète. Je n'ai même jamais entendue parler de la Terre ! »

« Je consulterai vos bases de données, je ferai des recherches, je finirai par trouver » s'entêta t-elle »

« Consulter les données royales ne se fait pas comme cela » s'entendit t-elle répondre. « Seule le roi, la reine ou le prince peuvent donner leur autorisation »

« Très bien j'irai voir le roi ou la reine… »

« Aucun n'est actuellement disponible »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il reste le prince… ou pourrai-je le trouver ? Il faut que je lui parle le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici ! »

Végéta esquissa alors un sourire sardonique : « En fait 'Bulma' » susurra t-il, « je ne crois pas que cela soit très dure considérant que c'est moi le prince » ! Puis devant son air stupéfait « surprise ? »

D'abord prise de cours, elle se repris rapidement : « Plutôt affligée ! Nos standards concernant la royauté diffèrent grandement. Chez nous, un prince est supposé être bien élevé, poli, et calme entre autre chose, oh et bien sure étrangler les femmes ne fait pas partie de ses occupations ! »

« J'ai déjà dit que me m'excusais » ! Cria t-il excédé « Que veux tu de plus ! »

« Ce que je veux de plus ! » articula t-elle incrédule.

« Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous pour croire qu'une simple excuse, insincère de surcroît, suffit à justifier un tel acte ! Est-ce qu'être le prince vous donnes tous les droits ! Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à subir d'autres mauvais traitements au grès de votre humeur! Est-ce que tous les hommes sur cette planète peuvent traiter les femmes de cette manière, ou est ce un privilège royal ! »

« Non ! Je refuse ! Je n'ai pas fait tous ces Km pour servir de punching ball ! J'ai trop souffert durant toutes ces années, afin de gagner le respect de mes congénères masculin, pour me laisser malmener de la sorte par une bande de barbares qui considèrent qu'on peut tout régler par la violence, et qu'être le plus fort, donne tous les droits. Je ne me soumettrai jamais ! Envers aucun de vous ! Et si je dois mourir ce sera maintenant, la tête haute et libre ! »

Le prince l'avait écouté sans mot dire, littéralement subjugué par la fierté et la fougue dont elle faisait preuve.

Elle savait qu'il était le plus fort, elle savait qu'en tant que prince il pouvait à peu près tout faire, elle savait qu'elle pouvait mourir, elle savait tout ça ; et pourtant, elle demeurait là, le défiant du regard, sans frémir ni reculer, farouche et magnifique.

Alors il su, il su qu'il ne pourrait jamais la tuer, jamais éteindre le feu ardent de la rébellion qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Il savait aussi que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lèverait à nouveau la main sur elle, que jamais plus il ne voulait voir ses grands yeux bleus emplis d'une peur et d'une souffrance dont il était le responsable ; et au diable s'il devait passer ses nerfs sur la moitié de son peuple afin d'arriver de bonne humeur pour la voir. Il savait également qu'en sa présence il ne pourrait laisser désormais sa violence naturelle, sa nature sauvage,sa 'bête' prendre le dessus, qu'afin d'être un 'meilleur homme ', il devrait renoncer à une partie de lui-même.

Et plus que tout, il savait qu'il devait à tout prix regagner la confiance qu'elle avait commencé à placer en lui hier soir, faute de quoi elle le quitterait. Et honnêtement cette seule pensée le hantait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça allait contre tous les principes que ses précepteurs lui avaient inculqués dès son plus jeune âge.

Se soucier de quelqu'un, rechercher sa compagnie et son respect plutôt que sa crainte, le désir de protéger plutôt que de blesser. Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser, réellement s'excuser, et qu'il devait lui jurer de ne jamais plus lui faire de mal. C'était essentiel, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Et c'est sans doute ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours agis à sa guise, sans jamais se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait faire autour de lui. Il avait toujours fait passer sa personne avant, les autres ne comptaient pas ; Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Quelqu'un comptait désormais. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment mais en l'espace d'une journée, toutes ses priorités avaient changés. Il devait maintenant reconnaître qu'il avait mal agi et envoyer sa fierté au diable s'il voulait avoir une chance avec elle.

C'était à ce prix qu'il aurait une chance d'avoir ce qu'il avait attendu inconsciemment toute sa vie, un égal, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait discuter et échanger des points de vue, qu'il pourrait écouter , à qui il pourrait faire confiance sans crainte d'être trahis, et sur qui il pourrait compter. Un ami, et non pas un simple compagnon d'armes, un subalterne qui obéissait simplement aux ordres par obligation, mais quelqu'un qui était là à ses coté de son plein grès.

Est-ce que le sacrifice de sa fierté, d'une part de sa saiyenneté, en valait la chandelle ? Pouvait-il juste une fois et seulement pour elle, faire montre de 'faiblesse' en lui montrant qu'il tenait à elle ?

Il leva les yeux vers les siens et une fois encore, elle eut raison de lui.

« Bulma » commença t-il hésitant… il s'humecta les lèvres… « Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons pour cela mais… ne me haie pas. »

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, surprise. Il était resté ces dernières minutes sans parler, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il justifie son geste ou plus simplement qu'il la tue pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Mais ça ! C'était pour le moins inattendu.

« Je ne te hais pas, dit elle après quelques instants de réflexion ». Avait-elle rêvé ou les traits du prince s'étaient sensiblement relaxés suite à ses mots ?

Elle continua : « Non je ne te hais pas, je ne te connais pas assez pour ça ».

Il analysa ce qu'elle venait de dire puis hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Je vois… pourtant je n'ai pas eu plus de temps pour t'apprécier. A ces mots il se senti rougir il détourna la tête embarrassé, espérant que ce n'était qu'une impression.

Bulma tout à sa réflexion ne remarqua rien de son embarras.

« Peut-être objecta t-elle est ce parce que je ne t'es pas donnée de raison de douter de mes intentions »

« Ecoute" dit-il, se saisissant doucement de ses mains. Il s'émerveilla un instant de leurs petite taille et de leur apparente fragilité.

« Je ne peux changer le passé. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir blessé », il traça du bout d'un doigt et avec précaution, le contour de son hématome.

« Que…Que faudrait-il que je fasse pour regagner ta confiance ?

Demande- moi n'importe quoi et tu l'auras ! Je suis le prince je peux tout te donner » !

« Mais, je ne veux rien", s'exclama t-elle, "que tu sois prince ou simple manant n'a aucune importance, aucune incidence sur la façon dont je te perçoit. Ce n'est pas le titre ou le grade d'une personne qui importe mais son comportement vis-à-vis des autres. » Elle pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :

« Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est comprendre. »

« Comprendre ? Quoi ? » Demanda- t-il perplexe.

« Pas quoi mais pourquoi, comment peux tu être l'espace d'un instant calme, respectueux, et civil, et l'instant d'après changer si radicalement.

Quand j'aurai compris, peut-être ne te craindrai-je plus, et à défaut d'excuser, je saurai pourquoi. »

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, bien que d'après ses derniers propos elle avait clairement marquée son désintérêt envers les choses matérielles, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.

Hormis Carot, qui était un ' simple d'esprit ', jamais personnes ne s'était intéressé à ce qu'il était en tant que personne. Ils s'étaient toujours attachés à satisfaire les désirs du prince, mais ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à l'homme derrière la position honorifique. C'était étrange… il s'autorisa un léger sourire…oui vraiment bizarre la façon dont il appréhendait les choses différemment depuis qu'il la connaissait… En sa compagnie il n'était désormais plus simplement satisfait… mais heureux.

Interrompant ses pensées afin de lui répondre il commença :

« Ta demande bien que surprenante est pourtant on ne peut plus légitime. Seulement…comment expliquer ce que je ne comprend pas moi-même ? Je suppose que cela doit être attribué à ma race. Nous les saiyens sont très territoriaux, impétueux et…il se figea brusquement alarmé par son apparente pâleur. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il.

C'était une question purement pour la forme. Il était on ne peut plus claire que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il se demanda s'il en était de quelque façon responsable…

Bulma ne savait plus du tout ou elle en était. Toutes ces années elle avait cru avoir affaire à un simple rêve récurent, mais il y avait désormais trop de fait troublant et de coïncidences.

Ce qui voulait dire que ce peuple était encore plus dangereux que ce qu'elle avait pensé de prime abord. Et puis les propos tenus sur le prince, comme quoi il serait 'sans cœur et prompte à « purger en lui » toute inclinaison de faiblesse…'

En fait, plus elle y pensait et plus elle croyait être ce fameux sang impur. Le prince n'avait –il pas mentionné que cela faisait longtemps qu'aucun étranger n'avait posé le pied sur leur planète ? Elle ne pouvait certainement pas reprocher aux touristes de se faire rare, ce groupe raciste lui faisait furieusement penser à la propagande hitlérienne.

Dans ces conditions comment réellement croire aux belles paroles du prince ? Il pouvait tout à fait se jouer d'elle, obtenir sa confiance et puis la poignarder dans le dos tel un félin qui joue avec sa proie avant que de l'achever une fois l'ennui survenu.

'Que ce soit de notre main ou de celle du prince, le sang impur mourra !' telle une douche glacée ces paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit, la glaçant d'effroi. Elle frissonna et mue par un désir brusque de conservation elle s'arracha à l'étreinte du prince, balbutia un « je dois y aller » et quitta la pièce au plus vite, ses pas rapides se muant en foulée précipitées sitôt hors de vue.

Si pressée était-elle de se retrouver seule, qu'elle n'entendit pas le prince lui hurler de ne surtout pas aller dans le secteur nord…


	7. Chapter 7: La raison du plus fort

**_Salut à tous, après de nombreux mois me voila de retour avec un chapitre de plus. j'aurai du le publier plus tôt mais j'ai du faire face à quelques problèmes techniques independant de ma volonté._**

**_sinon je tiens à remercier tous ce qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que meme près tant de mois je continu à recevoir des reviews. Je devais dons me remuer et terminer un chapi qui n'allait plus nul part depuis longtemps. Chose faite donc j'espère qu vous allez apprécier l'effort._**

**_Je vais maintenant m'adresser aux lecteurs les plus jeunes, il y a dans ce chapitre des références à des sujets qui peuvent vous choquer même si j'ai fait en sorte de ne faire rien de trop 'dur à digérer' justement à cause de ces lecteurs. des thèmes comme la violence et même une tentative de viol donc vous voila prévenu._**

**_sachez toutefois que ma fic ne sera en aucun cas centré ni sur le sexe ni sur la violence. Donc l'un dans l'autre même si je préviens il n'y a rien de bien méchant et on voit définitivement pire dans la plupart des mangas et des fims._**

**Chapitre 7 : la raison du plus fort…**

Elle courait, courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. TAP TAP TAP…faisait ses chaussures à chaque impacte avec le sol, et le seul le bruit de sa respiration, au demeurant bruyante, venait accompagner ce martèlement incessant. Elle avait couru, droit devant elle sans s'arrêter ni se retourner. Elle ne se souciait guère de savoir où ses pas la portait, sa seule idée en tête était de fuir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Son instinct de survie était pour l'instant seul maître a bord, et il faisait apparemment rudement bien son travail car elle courait depuis bientôt 30 minutes. Vaguement elle se surprit à penser que ce palais n'avait pas de fin.

Elle nota également que les corridors naguère pleins de vie quelques minutes auparavant, étaient presque désert ; presque désert et surtout, nettement moins éclairé.

« Gloup » L'endroit n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle pila nette. Peut être devrait –elle rebrousser chemin ?

Elle observa avec attention les alentours afin d'évaluer la situation. Droit devant elle le corridor s'étendait à perte de vue, et les travées semblaient pires que le corridor où elle se trouvait. Au moins ce dernier était chichement éclairé…les autres…elle frissonna.

Non, mieux valait faire demi-tour et regagner un endroit mieux éclairé, là, elle verrait.

Elle commença alors à remonter à pas lent la longue allée, posant à chaque intersection, à la recherche d'une quelconque renseignement géographique. Peine perdue ; pas de réelle direction hormis Nord écrit en lettres rouges toutes écaillées. Elle prit toutefois note que figurait à chaque intersection un numéro bien distinct.

Elle déchiffra l'un deux. 'Hum peut être secteur nord parcelle 28, ou un truc comme ça ? Mais tord ou raison, cela lui faisait, 'une belle jambe'.

Et que faire une fois revenu sur ses pas ? Probablement récupérer ses affaires en vitesse. Dedans se trouvait la capsule contenant son vaisseau de secours. Oui mais après ? Ou aller ?

Que diable je préfère me poser la question une fois en route, plutôt que de finir assassinée.

'Personne ne veut de moi ici' pensa t'elle amèrement, et de toute façon, ce sont des barbares, le prince en premier.

Le prince… à sa seule pensée elle ressentit un mélange d'appréhension et de bien être, bien que ces deux sentiments apparaissent comme antagoniste.

Elle se mit à songer à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en moins de 24h. C'était beaucoup à gérer, même pour elle, et tout son entraînement de soldat et de scientifique étaient vain fasse à une rencontre du troisième type. 'Je suis en terrain inconnu' songea t'elle,' tout est si étrange et déconcertant'. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser en position assise, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, les bras enroulés autour, dans une tentative inconsciente de recherche de protection. Elle laissa échapper un gros soupir. « Que faire » ? La raison voudrait qu'elle 'opère un replis stratégique' expression élégante visant à remplacer des expressions comme 'fuir la queue entre les jambes ou tout simplement 'se sauver', des termes mal vu dans l'armée, 'comme si le fait d'appeler un chat autrement que chat changeait la situation', ironisa t'elle.

'Je suis dans de beaux draps, et apparemment je suis pas prête de m'en dépêtrer'.

Manifestement, on en voulait en sa vie, de cela en était presque sure. Elle avait une mission à mener à bien, mais pas au point de risquer sa vie. Mieux valait donc oublier cette planète. Cette mission était un échec total. Leur technologie paraissait aussi avancée que leur comportement primitif, et l'un dans l'autre cela pourrait bien s'avérer un problème.

Ce n'était pas de ce genre d'alliance dont avait besoin la Terre. Trop risqué compte tenu de leur tendance raciste. Totalement hors de question au vue de leur engouement pour la violence. Non vraiment, elle secoua la tête de désespoir.

Elle ne pouvait pourtant se résoudre à partir comme une voleuse. Elle avait en effet promis au prince de lui remettre une capsule à des fins d'étude, et qui sait peut être pourrait elle alors obtenir en échange d'accéder aux archives royales. Avec cela elle pourrait sûrement retourner chez elle. Et puis après tout, peut être réagissait elle de façon disproportionnée? Le prince n'avait il pas veillé à ce qu'elle reçoive les soins appropriés ? Ne s'était il pas montré courtois envers elle ? Bon c'est vrai il y avait eu un épisode fâcheux. Mais hormis ce moment de violence il s'était montré on ne peut plus civil avec elle. Il aurait pu déléguer sa surveillance à un subalterne, mais non… c'était étrange…. Pourquoi avait il tenu à se charger d'elle ? Et puis il lui avait même présenté des excuses, qui au demeurant était on ne peut plus mérité, mais qui compte tenu du peu qu'elle savait de lui avait du lui coûter énormément en terme de fierté. Enfin aucune remarque raciste n'avait franchi ses lèvres, ce qui tendrait à prouver que l'attitude raciste qu'elle avait pu observer ne concernait en faite que quelques illuminés et non pas la planète entière, comme elle l'avait cru de prime abord.

A bien y penser, elle s'était enfuie alors qu'il essayait de s'expliquer, de lui décrire son peuple. Elle devrait peut être l'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de prendre une décision.

Oui voila, c'était la bonne décision à prendre.

Nettement plus calme, elle se remit en chemin d'un pas vif. Arrivée à la parcelle 22 elle fut stoppé par une conversation animée. Elle s'approcha en silence.

Trois hommes à la mine patibulaire avaient cerné une jeune femme et tentait de l'entraîner dans une ruelle. Elle tentait de se débattre mais le jeune enfant qu'elle avait dans les bras semblait beaucoup la gêner et elle fut bientôt jetée à terre, le petit garçon lui échappant des mains. « Maman, maman » cria le petit garçon.

Faisant fi de toute prudence et malgré l'infériorité numérique, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. « Lâchez la ! Tout de suite ! Et de s'interposer entre la figure prostré à terre et ses agresseurs.

« Ma parole les mecs ! Regardez qui nous a rejoint ? Un 'rencard ' de plus et exotique qui plus est. Alors ma belle tu cherches un peu de compagnie ?

« Je ne savais pas que ce genre de femelle existait, probablement un défaut génétique, mais qu'importe une femme est une femme », ajouta un autre.

« Ne restez pas la ! Allez chercher de l'aide « intervint la femme à terre. A l'image des autres personnes, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, à ceci près que les siens étaient coiffés en chignon.

« Je ne vais pas vous abandonner » protesta Bulma

« Teu teu teu… alors comme ça on n'apprécie pas notre compagnie ? » Ricanement des 2 autres. Celui qui avait parlé esquissa un rictus mauvais. « De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu restes femme ! Mes amis et moi avons besoin de compagnie féminine, les nuits sont froides par ici ». Et de ricaner de plus belle. Il fit alors un pas dans sa direction et la jeune femme adopta aussitôt une position de combat. Les deux autres se mirent alors en devoir, l'un d'immobiliser la femme au sol, l'autre de se saisir de l'enfant qui se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Un cri particulièrement perçant leur fit tous, à l'exception de bulma, se boucher les oreilles. Voyant sa chance, Bulma en profita alors pour sauter et envoyer son poing dans le visage de son adversaire le plus proche. Ce dernier, surpris et déséquilibré, tomba lourdement à terre. Elle enchaîna aussitôt par un coup de pied circulaire qui faucha le type penché au dessus de la jeune femme, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Elle se tourna alors vers le troisième mais fut cueilli au menton par un puissant uppercut. L'impact la propulsa elle-même contre un mur et elle pu distinctement sentir quelque chose céder dans son dos. Elle essaya de bouger sans aucun résultat. Elle se sentait étrangement léthargique comme dans du coton.

Quelqu'un se pencha au dessus d'elle, et la saisit par son haut.

« Elle est toujours en vie et nettement moins agressive, on a intérêt à en profiter ».

Un bruit de vêtement déchiré,'les siens' pensa t'elle vaguement. Un cri de femme près d'elle. 'Je suis désole' se surpris t'elle à penser, 'je n'ai rien pu faire'. Elle sentit des mains froides et visqueuses parcourir son corps, et eu la nausée. Un bruit de claque et un cri de douleur retentit près d'elle.

'Je suis désolé'. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux tandis que les mains étaient rejointes par quelque chose d'humide, qui tenta de forcer le passage de sa bouche. Par pur réflexe elle mordit de toutes ses forces, malgré sa mâchoire probablement brisée ou démise, et eue la satisfaction de sentir couler un sang autre que le sien.

« Ca tu vas me le payer » ragea son agresseur. Il se mit alors en devoir de la rouer de coups. Dabord insoutenable, la douleur finie par s'atténuer, ne laissant alors plus entendre que le bruit de la chair contre la chair. 'J'ai froid' fut sa dernière pensée,' je suis si fatiguée'.

Juste avant de perdre conscience elle cru distinguer un cri de rage, et la dernière image qu'elle emporta avec elle fut celle d'une silhouette baignée de lumière. Elle ferma les yeux.

_voila est venu le moment de laisser un merci à ceux la meme qui m'ont soutenu en commentan ma fic._

_donc je tiens à remercier: chapitre 4:Mama, Sarifa._

_chapitre 5: Nakuru Akisawa, Manga Girl (moi aussi ce sont mes 2 persos préférés), Lou-la Venusienne(original le pseudo j'aime beaucoup), Makoto, chacha._

_chapitre 6: Manga girl, Lou la venusienne (ma force est mon estomac tu as raison ca c'est drole et puis c'est bien une reaction de saiyan du moin c'est ce que je pense, eheh il perds pas le nord ce bon vieux veggi. Sinon ma muse a opéré un bref retour mais va t'elle m'aider à ecrire le prochain chapitre? mystere et gros bisous à toi aussi lol), Chacha (merci je fais de mon mieux), willow- riddle -malfoy ( à propos de ton pseudo?serait tu un fan d'harry potter? si oui lis les livres en anglais ils sont bien mieux dans leur langue original j'ai comparé et y a pas photo lol sinon je crois pas avoir jamais eu autant de genial dans une même phrase ca c'est de l'enthousiame, je suis gaté. merci.), Michiyo44 (merci pourle post et pas d'inquiétude concernant l'anglais, maintenant que bulma a un traducteur toutle monde parle la même langue. je parle moi même espagnol, enfin je devrais plutot dire parlais il doit plus en rester grand chose maintenant lol), Chacha ( ben non tu vois la preuve un autre chapitre ), Korn 13 (idem que chacha je n'ai pas arrêté cette fic elle a juste pris de longues vacances lol, non je rigole, c'est juste une question d'inspiration , et merci pour ton post), Keira 974 (merci pour le commentaire et les conseils concernant b/v je vais voir comment en tirer parti et bravo pour ta propre fic d'ailleur tu trouveras une petite review de ma part)_

_J'espère avoir oublié personne lol_

_VOILA BON BEN JE VAIS VOUS LAISSEZ ET SURTOUT ESSAYEZ DE PENSER AU PETIT LIEN EN BAS OK? J'ATTEND D'AUTRES COMMENTAIRES._


End file.
